


His Love is My Favorite Flavor

by gleeking_It



Series: I Scream, You Sceam [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleeking_It/pseuds/gleeking_It
Summary: A little follow up of Ice Scream Sunday where Eddie & Richie go on their first date.





	His Love is My Favorite Flavor

Eddie was a bundle of nerves. Today was his date with Richie. It had been a few days since Richie had asked him out. For the upcoming days after, Richie would still walk through the parlor doors; alone or with one of his friends.

Richie insisted on picking Eddie up from his house. Saying it was only gentlemanly of him to do so.

So here Eddie was, at 7:30 in the evening, panicking over what to wear. Richie told him casual. But still Eddie didn't know what to wear. He wanted to impress Richie.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Eddie grabbed a mustard yellow top, and a pair of boyfriend jeans. He tucked the shirt into his pants and then rolled the bottom of his pant legs a bit. Looking in the mirror, he looked at himself pretty happy with how he looks.

If Eddie checked his own ass out a little longer than usual..well no one had to know.

He fixed his hair, to make it messy but neat. Then applied a little bit of makeup.

He went to bed to check his phone. _7:50_

Richie was gonna be here soon. He slipped on his favorite pair of vans, grabbed his satchel; not a purse despite what Henry Bowers and his gang said, and packed it with necessities.

Eddie ran down the stairs, his mom was out. Eddie had prayed to whoever was out there that they were truly looking out for him.

He sat on the bottom of his stair case waiting for Richie. Not even two minutes later there was a loud knock on the front door.

Eddie may of gotten up a little quickly for his liking.

Nervously he opened up his front door to Richie standing there.

Eddie's heart fluttered. Richie was dressed in a blue flannel with a white undershirt and black skinnies. Unripped. The tall boy's face was a bit flushed, his bottom lip tugged under his teeth. He was nervous.

"These a-are for you" Richie said' holding out a small bouquet of flowers.

Eddie gratefully accepted them, "Thank you Richie. They're beautiful."

Both boys were blushing and smiling at each other. "Well we should get going..I have made reservations!" Richie said matter factly.

Eddie quirked his left eyebrow. "How fancy of you." They both laughed. Richie reached out and grabbed Eddie's hand and walked him to his truck.

Richie opened up Eddie's door helping inside then shutting it for him. Eddie was soaring. It was like a dream come true. Richie was being so gentle with him.

"So where are we going?" Eddie asked after driving for ten minutes, breaking the comfortable silence that followed when they finished talking about things.

"I can't tell you. It is a surprise! By the way you look smoking." Richie said.

Eddie rolled his eyes, but shyly smiled anyways. "T-Thanks 'Chee.. You look really nice tonight."

A pink hue took place on Richie's cheek. The curlied hair teen reached over his middle console and laced his fingers sith Eddie's.

Five minutes later, they arrived to the restaurant. Eddie had half a mind to slap Richie silly. It was called Mario's Spaghetti. "Like Eddie Spaghetti!" Richie giggled when Eddie looked at him flatly. Nevertheless it looked like a really nice place.

Before Eddie could let himself out of the car Richie was already racing to open it for him.

"Thank you."

 

When Richie opened the door for both of them, they were seated right away in a back corner booth.

Their waitress was an older woman, her name tag read Jenny. "What can I get you twk lovelies?"

"I'll take an Iced Tea please." Eddie said.

He looked over at Richie, surprised to already see him looking at him.

"I'll take the same."

"Alright and to eat?" Jenny asked.

Eddie looked away from his date and to the menu. He anxiously bit at his bottom lip. "I'll take the fettuccini alfredo."

Richie answered before the waitress could even ask. "I'll take the mostaccoli." Richie said not bothering to look away. All Eddie heard was an Okay and a slight giggle from the waitress.

"Why are looking at me like that?" Eddie asked bashfully.

Richie shook his head and smiled. "Nothing it's just you're so cute."

Eddie looked down. "Stop it."

"Hey, look at me." Richie said, Eddie looked up and gasped. It was like time stood still. Eddie looked into Richie's eyes and saw nothing but pure admiration. "You are so beautiful Eddie.. The first time I saw you, I got lost in your big doe like eyes. Your face was littered with freckles that day, I wanted to count every single one of them. 

And I know this is fast because we barely know each other, though there are times when I feel like i've known you forever. I want to be you're boyfriend. The one to hold you when you're scared, or down. The one to make you laugh till you cry and kiss you goodnight. Please let me be that person."

Eddie was in tears. This was not how he had imagined the date going. He reavhed across the table gently taking Richie's hand into his.

"Of course you can be that person." Eddie was going to say more but then Jenny came back with their drinks & food, slightly ruining the moment.

When the bill came on and around, it was a bit of a battle. Eddie insisted he was going to pay, saying how Richie has already done so much tonight. So when Jenny came back to take the payment Richie was faster giving the women his money, telling her to keep the change that way they could leave quicker.

"Richieee!" Eddie pouted, when Richie dragged them to his truck.

"You can get the next one." 

"Okay, sounds good."

Eddie's back was up against the passenger side of Richie's truck, owner of the car standing in front of him. Both looking at each other shyly.

Eddie's mind was racing. He had honestly never kissed someone. Hadn't really even thought about it. This was Derry, there wasn't any out kids. Hell, Eddie wasn't even out; if someone just so happens to assume well he's not gonna correct them.

What if he was bad at it? What if he kissed Richie and was so repulsed by him? Eddie couldn't do this.

Richie must've noticed. "Hey, I can hear you thinking. If you don't wanna kiss me that's okay. We can take it slow." He said softly cradling Eddie's jaw.

"It's not that I don't want to.. I ju- I've never kissed anyone before. What if I'm not good enough and you get disgusted by me. Your older and have way more experience than-"

"Do you trust me?" Richie cut off the rambling boy.

Eddie nodded.

"Good."

Then Richie was leaning in tilting his head a little to the right. His lips were hovering Eddie's, as if looking for conformation, Eddie closed his eyes. Lips meet lips.

All of Eddie's worries were gone. It wasn't perfect but it was better than expected. Eddie's body filled with electricity. Slowly he kissed back gently grabbing the back of Richie's neck, while Richie gripped Eddie's waist. When they pulled back from one another both of their eyes were sparkling.

"Wow.." Eddie said with a light airy breath.

"Yeah wow." Richie agreed.

If Richie and Eddie decided to pull over by the local quarry to share sweet kisses a little more then that was their business.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I seriously had zero idea how to end that.. It was kinda going in 50 million different directions. Anyways I hope you all enjoy Eddie's & Richie's date, I had so many people requesting to do a follow up their date so i hope you all like it! Please leave kudos & a comment!! <3


End file.
